


Dreams (vidlet)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Dreams, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the night, you'll find me<br/>Dream and you're right behind me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams (vidlet)

**Author's Note:**

> Prepared for the fan_flashworks 'Z' challenge.

"Dreams to Dream" by Linda Ronstadt

 


End file.
